


Дом ужасов Милковичей

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Всё начиналось как обычно. Пара часов наедине, жаркий секс. Но случайные слова Йена растревожили у Микки страшные воспоминания...





	Дом ужасов Милковичей

**Author's Note:**

> Изнасилования отцом несовершеннолетних детей упоминаются как факт, но описаний процесса в тексте нет (у Микки, как бывает в таких случаях, избирательная амнезия).

— Иди сюда, — Йен кладёт руку Микки на затылок, притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. — Как раз дома никого нет.  
— В доме Галлагеров — и никого нет, — Микки хмыкает, прижимается губами к губам Йена, позволяет ему забраться языком в свой рот, тискает ягодицы. — Такую возможность точно нельзя упустить.  
— Нельзя… — согласно бормочет Йен. Ласкает языком язык Микки, притирается пахом к паху, забирается руками под спортивную куртку и футболку.  
— Почему ты такой, а? — Микки толкает Йена к стене, вжимается коленом между ног, снова целует взасос. — Почему с тобой так… крышу рвёт…  
Йен стонет. Кусает губы — сначала свои, потом губы Микки, — отвечает на поцелуй.  
— Не знаю… И от тебя. От тебя тоже. Я тоже на тебя, блядь, запал… сразу… ещё когда ты драться полез…  
— Понравилось, что дрался? — Микки хрипло, чуть горьковато смеётся, кусает Йена за подбородок, втягивает в рот нижнюю губу. — Штырит от тебя. Как от наркоты.  
— Понравилось, когда навалился, — Йен подставляется, тискает Микки, чуть царапает ему поясницу. — И когда понял, что у тебя стоит. Хотя неожиданно было…  
— Я сам не ожидал… — Микки широко проводит языком Йену по шее, слизывая солёные капли пота, задирает майку, трёт большими пальцами соски. — Как ты хочешь?.. Чтобы я тебя? Или ты меня?  
— М-м-м… не ожидал, и я… думал, ты только девок трахаешь… Блядь, хорошо как, — Йен коротко прижимает к себе голову Микки, смотрит куда-то в потолок дымчатыми серо-зелёными глазами. — Давай… давай я тебя. Не против?..  
— Не против, нет… давай… — Микки быстро, словно не давая себе передумать, разворачивается лицом к стене, опирается лбом на руку, коротко взглядывает через плечо. — Давай.  
— Да… — Йен торопливо сдёргивает с Микки штаны вместе с бельём, проделывает то же самое с собой. Стягивает с Микки куртку, оставив в одной футболке, сплёвывает на свою руку, мажет между ягодиц, одновременно прижавшись к затылку тёплыми губами, тяжело дыша. Аккуратно проталикивает внутрь пальцы, растягивает обхватившие их мышцы. — Блядь, Милкович, ты охуенный… рехнуться можно… Микки… бля… — невнятно бормочет он, скользя губами Микки по загривку.  
— Блядь… и ты… — Микки сильнее прогибается в пояснице, расставляет ноги на ширину плеч, дышит тяжело и рвано. — Никому подставляться не хочется… только тебе… давай, выеби…  
— Знаю… — Микки чувствует улыбку Йена, когда тот мажет щекой по его затылку. — Потому ты и узкий такой… что только мне даёшь… иди сюда… — Йен вынимает пальцы, крепко прижимается пахом к ягодицам Микки и медленно толкается внутрь. — Мой…  
— Бля… твой… — Микки, не обращая внимания на боль, подаётся бёдрами назад, насаживаясь до упора. — А тебя и прёт… что твой…  
— Прёт… а то тебя нет… — Йен сжимает бёдра Микки, лижет его за ухом, начинает двигаться, целуя загривок и шею.  
— И меня… блядь… — рвано выдыхает Микки. — Йен, давай сильнее… выеби, чтоб чувствовал… тебя чувствовал… себя… только с тобой себя чувствую…  
— Хорошо, да… как скажешь… чувствуй, чувствуй… себя… меня… — Йен начинает двигаться размашистыми крепкими толчками, впечатывая Микки в стену. — Блядь. Аж хуй от тебя сводит…  
— Блядь… крепко долбишь… да, хочу чувствовать… — Микки коротко стонет и, пытаясь заглушить себя, впивается зубами в собственную руку ниже локтя.  
— Сам просил… — Йен хрипловато смеётся, качает бёдрами, вырывая у Микки новый глухой стон, продолжает вбиваться в него. — Привыкли мы с тобой… сдерживаться, да?.. Микки… Микки…  
— Просил… не сдерживайся… не сдерживайся, не хочу… тебя хочу… — Микки заводит одну руку назад, придерживает Йена за бедро, сильнее впечатывая в себя. — Блядь, как же с тобой… охуенно…  
— Не буду… и ты… стони, если хочешь… в кои-то веки дома никого нет… так что можешь… — Йен коротко накрывает руку Микки на своём бедре, трахает чаще, то мелкими толчками, то выходя почти полностью и врезаясь снова. — И с тобой… чёрт, ни с кем так…  
— Чёрт… ладно, буду… — Микки стонет в голос, откидывает голову Йену на плечо, прогибаясь сильнее, глубже принимая его в себя. — Нравится… блядь, нравится под тобой стонать…  
— Блядь… от твоих стонов всё горячо внутри… от тебя… — Йен жмурится от крепкого удовольствия, сгребает Микки в охапку, сильнее притянув к себе. Целует в губы, в скулу, в шею. Микки стонет в поцелуй, жадно сплетается языками, сладко вздрагивая от каждого толчка; Йен отвечает таким же стоном, жадно, ненасытно целует, порывисто зачёсывает со лба растрепавшиеся чёрные пряди Милковича, второй рукой скользит ему по животу. — Тебе подрочить? Или ещё хочешь?..  
— Ещё… ещё немного… потом… блядь, Йен… — Микки закидывает голову, трётся виском о щёку Йена.  
— Отлично… потому что я тоже… ещё хочу… блядь, блядь… с ума же сводишь… — Йен крепче вжимает Милковича грудью в стену, побуждая прогнуться сильнее, рвано гладит по волосам, чувствуя что-то острое и щемящее от того, как Микки ласкается об него. — Кот уличный… и я тоже… ласкучий… никто не знает, какой ты ласкучий можешь быть…  
— Никто, — вырывается у Микки. — Ни с кем так… не хочу так ни с кем… блядь, Йен… Да, уличные коты. Помоечные. Чёрт… как же хорошо с тобой…  
— И не будь… только со мной… только мой, а я твой… ага, пара помоечных котов, втюрившихся друг в друга… наплевавших на окрестных кошек… — бормочет Йен, лихорадочно целуя ухо Микки. — Бля, я бы из тебя не вынимал… — он гладит свободной рукой Микки по груди, теребит соски.  
— Не вынимай… блядь, целуй, да… так… — Микки накрывает руку Йена на груди своей, рвано ласкает себя ею.  
— Зацелую… всего зацелую… — Йен покрывает Микки поцелуями везде, докуда может дотянуться, переплетается с ним пальцами, даёт ему ласкать себя своей рукой, часто вбивается в тесный жар.  
— Зацелуй… зацелуй, твою мать… а, бля, как хорошо… — Микки захлёбывается стоном, Йен лижет ему ухо, пробует потрахать языком, беспорядочно гладит по голове.  
— И мне с тобой. Охуенно. Насытиться не могу…  
— Бля… да, и ухо трахай… и меня… — выдыхает Микки и сладко вздрагивает всем телом.  
— Потрахаю… каждое твоё отверстие… — Йен вылизывает и потрахивает ухо Микки, обводит языком по кругу, продолжая вбиваться в задницу. Микки снова стонет, сдавленно матерится сквозь зубы, ловит руку Йена за запястье, тянет к своему изнывающему от желания члену.  
— Давай. Помоги чуток…  
— Ага… давай подрочу… и тоже скоро в тебя спущу… чёрт… — Йен обхватывает член Микки, начинает отрывисто дрочить, обводит ладонью, пошлёпывает большим пальцем по головке.  
— Спускай… наполни, я не против… — бормочет Микки, пытаясь одновременно подаваться в руку Йена и толкаться назад. — Блядь, ты точно в своих клубах ничего не подцепил?.. А впрочем, похуй…  
— Ничего… я же с гандоном обычно… не соглашаюсь без него… не должен… — Йен сильнее обхватывает член Микки, теребит головку. — Микки… давай, давай, мой хороший… бля…  
— Блядь, Йен… я… я сейчас, чёрт… — Микки откидывается сильнее, упираясь одной рукой в стену, и кончает в ладонь Йена, спазмом мышц сжав его в себе.  
— М-м-м, да… и я… блядь… блядь!.. — Йен с низким стоном выплёскивается в Микки, вжав его в стену, навалившись, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как по пальцам течёт горячее семя. — Охуенно… — бормочет он куда-то в плечо Милковича.  
— Да-а-а… — Микки обмякает, распластавшись по стене и всё ещё не выпуская Йена из себя. Галлагер сгребает его в охапку, держит в объятиях, что-то довольно мычит.  
— Йен… — Микки наконец распрямляется, поводит бёдрами, и Йен медленно выскальзывает из него. — Чёрт, с тобой охуенно. Правда.  
— И с тобой, — Йен целует Микки во влажный висок, разворачивает спиной к стене, ловит губами губы. Не прекращая целовать, натягивает на них обоих штаны. — И пиздит твой батя, что член у тебя маленький. Нихуя не маленький, блядь. Это у него небось ебучий обмылок… — по лицу Микки пробегает тень, и Йен, осёкшись, обхватывает ладонями его лицо, заглядывает в глаза. — Микки?.. Ты чего? Я… что-то не то спизданул?  
— Да не спизданул ты, — тихо откликается Микки; сытая удовлетворённость сменяется в его взгляде чем-то давним, стылым и страшным. — Пиздит, говоришь?.. Да он… он же, поди, и видел в последний раз мой хер лет в двенадцать… что я, голым, думаешь, по дому ходил или мочился при нём, что ли… — по телу Милковича проходит дрожь, и Йен замирает, осенённый страшной догадкой.  
— Он… Микки… — голос звучит хрипло, слова с трудом идут с губ, — не трогал он тебя хоть когда, а?..  
— Не знаю… — Микки как-то ранено дёргает плечом. — Не помню. Плохо помню детство вообще. Когда совсем пацанёнком был… как в тумане… — он умолкает, отводит взгляд, прячет лицо в ладонях Йена.  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Галлагер. — Иди, иди сюда… — он порывисто сгребает Микки в охапку, сжимает до боли. — Я б его урыл… за одну Мэнди бы урыл, а уж за тебя… — он зажмуривается и прижимается губами к виску Милковича.  
— Мне иногда кажется… вспоминается что-то… не знаю, не помню… — Микки отчаянно мотает черноволосой головой, закапывается в Йена. — Блядь… он же пидоров всю жизнь ненавидит… таких, как мы с тобой…  
— Ненавидит… не думай, не надо, прости, прости, что спросил… — Йен утыкается губами в загривок Микки, чувствуя, как тот сбивчиво дышит ему в шею, мысленно костеря себя за необдуманные слова. — Микки, хороший… может, он, бля, сам так никогда и не решился… ну с парнем, не с тобой… а хотел… чёрт его… забудь, прости…  
— Да ничего… ты-то чего… — Микки зарывается в объятия Йена сильнее, говорит сбивчиво и отрывисто. — Мне кажется… смутно помню… раз или два, не больше… нахуй… Я пацаном был. Забыть, наверно, пытался, ну не примерещилось же? Он, поди, реально… сам иногда хотел, но не решался… А со мной, выходит, решился. Нормальным-то мужикам на таких, как мы, похуй, чего на говно исходить…  
Йен слушает, чувствуя, как в горле образуется липкий горький комок, гладит и гладит Микки по волосам, не выпуская из объятий.  
— Похуй, да… А он каждый раз как бешеный становится. Микки, он… он хоть тебя не… в смысле, не… только трогал? Или?.. — голос Йена звучит совсем хрипло.  
— Он… ну… — Микки снова дёргает головой. — Я плохо помню, правда. Помню, как сзади наваливается, помню, как задница потом болела… может, отлупил просто?.. Но почему тогда потом… помню, сблевать хотелось… и… Я почему-то мыться стал реже. Пацаном. В какой-то момент. Грязный весь ходил, в школе попытались задразнить, что в мусорном баке сплю и говном воняю, ну, подрался, заточкой пригрозил, перестали… А отец грязного и неумытого трогать перестал. Кажется.  
— Вот урод… ублюдок сраный… — цедит Йен сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ноги б повыдёргивать… вместе с хуем… Ты потому чумазым ходил, ну, поначалу? Когда мы сошлись… по привычке, да?.. — Микки пожимает плечом, и Галлагер стискивает его крепче. — Чёрт… Ты… ты не думай… — Йен легонько тянет Микки за подбородок, побуждая поднять голову. — Слышишь, не думай, что этот боров… что ты хуже из-за него стал иль там чего… хороший, тёплый… я тебя люблю… чистый… — Йен легко касается губами лица Милковича, гладит за ушами. — Даже не смей так думать, понял?  
— Чистый? — губы Микки вздрагивают в кривой усмешке. — Какой я чистый… кот помоечный… и реально ведь не мылся… — он пытается шутить, но шутить сейчас не получается. — Я… я привык, правда… потом уже и мыться нормально начал — ну, кому охота скрестись да вонять, — но рожу всё равно не особо… Хотя лет с тринадцати отец бы меня точно не тронул. Знал, падла, что нахуй заточкой пырну, наплюю на любой срок. А что запомнилось, я… ну, забыть попытался… потом на парней вставать начало, я ещё думал — бля, не из-за того ли, что отец меня тогда… ну, и начал себя убеждать, что нет, нихуя не было… — Микки как-то ранено, коротко стонет и, качнувшись вперёд, утыкается лицом в рубашку Йена.  
— Кот… но внутри чистый, вот тут… — Йен касается ладонью грудной клетки Микки, там где бьётся сердце. Сгребает Милковича, прижимает к себе крепче, утыкается губами в макушку, начинает безотчётно укачивать, покачиваясь вместе с ним. — Не поэтому ты. Просто тебе парни нравятся. А этот пиздюк… ничего он в тебе, блядь, не испортил… не получилось у него, сукина сына… Я же знаю, какой ты. Настоящий. И моська твоя чумазая тоже нравилась, влюбился же, несмотря ни на что… Хотя думал, ты для крутости лишний раз не умываешься. С тобой и чумазым, и умытым — всё равно хорошо… — он гладит Микки по голове, по спине, чуть рвано перебирает чёрные короткие пряди, прочёсывает пальцами. — А потом ты и мыться стал чаще… когда со мной… да?..  
— Да… — Микки улыбается — всё ещё криво, но уже теплее. — А после первого срока так и подавно, понял как-то… что если он мне что когда и сделает, то не впиндюрит больше точно, не осмелится… Я ведь помню немного, — он вздрагивает всем телом, вскидывает взгляд на Йена и тут же снова прячет лицо у него на груди, крепче обхватывает руками поперёк туловища. — Помню… я спал, пацанёнком… он ввалился, ночью, пьяный… за плечо взял, мордой в подушку, навалился… дальше не помню, ни хера не помню… пропади оно… и задница потом болела — убедил себя, что от ударов… Чёрт, — Микки зажмуривается, и по щекам начинают течь слёзы. — Сказал тебе — и вроде легче… хрен его… Убеждал себя, что не помню. Нихуя. Помню.  
— Не осмелится он тебя больше тронуть, не осмелится… потому что трус поганый, только петушиться любит… скотина… Хороший, я с тобой, тише, тише… — у Йена у самого щипет в глазах от злости, сострадания, от того, что хочется в кровь расколотить самодовольную морду Терри Милковича да вломить по яйцам как следует. Он гладит Микки по волосам, по щекам, стирая влажные дорожки слез, замечает, как дрожат собственные пальцы, вновь сгребает Микки в охапку, ведёт к дивану, садится вместе с ним. — Хорошо… хорошо, что сказал… Никому тебя тронуть не дам. Хоть и сам за себя постоять можешь, а всё равно… Люблю тебя, люблю, слышишь?  
— Любишь… и я люблю… — Микки говорит тихо, чувствуется, что признание даётся ему с трудом. — Не думал, что скажу… думал — так, поебёмся… — он снова склоняет голову Йену на грудь, обнимает его, прикрывает глаза, затихает в кольце рук. — До сих пор снится иногда… как отец наваливается… может, хоть теперь перестанет…  
— Думал ты, ага… А получилось всё не так просто, да? — это почти не звучит вопросом, Йен покрепче прижимает к себе Микки, касается подбородком его макушки, тихо гладит по спине. — Перестанет… Буду прогонять его из твоих снов. Сам буду сниться… Котёнок ты, — добавляет он совсем тихо.  
— Котёнок, — Микки хмыкает. — Тебе бы по уму язык за такое оторвать… Но мне нравится. Буду котёнком, — он прижимается к Йену теснее, смыкает пальцы в замок у него на спине. — Знаешь… я потом… после отца… подштанники совсем перестал носить… смешно, да? Просто… я помню, он сдёрнул… ну, я же в трусах спал… наутро говорю себе — приснилось, бля, приснилось… а потом смотрю — резинка порванная, ещё раньше увидел, чем почувствовал, что жопа болит… Потом — не помнил же нихуя, убедил себя, что он меня просто выпорол… хотя болело по-другому… Погладь по голове ещё, — совсем тихо просит Микки. — Раз я, блядь, грёбаный котёнок.  
— Поглажу… всё, что захочешь… — шепчет Йен, гладит Микки по чёрным, встопорщенным волосам, по затылку, снова и снова, тихонько баюкает в объятиях, чувствуя, как Микки то вздрагивает, то немного расслабляется. — А я думал, чего ты без трусов ходишь… Может, только ко мне так бегаешь? Да нет же, и не только… Ненавижу. Батю твоего. А тебя нежить буду. Когда не видит никто, да? Микки… — Йен мягко прижимается губами к виску Милковича. — Грёбаный чёрный котёнок… решил довериться…  
— Не, не только к тебе… — Микки коротко мотает головой, хмыкает, снова прижимается к Йену. — Ага, решил… нежь… Мы же с Мэнди оба на мать похожи, — голос звучит резче, отрывистее, Микки словно выплёвывает из себя то, что накопилось за долгие годы, то, о чём прежде не решался не только говорить — даже думать. — Двое младших. Старшие братья — они нет, они в отца… рост, цвет волос… А мать как Мэнди была — чёрная, худая, роста не слишком высокого. Ну, я не худой, — Микки снова хмыкает, — но тоже — рост, волосы… Отцу, видать, такие по жизни нравятся, — в голосе снова прорывается злость. — Мэнди иногда говорила — нахуй, перекрашусь в блондинку… А я ещё не понимал, ржал — хули, думаешь, больше парней ебать станет, тебе что, тех, что уже перетрахала, мало? А может, мне тоже перекраситься надо было? — у него вырывается короткий нервный смешок. — Нам обоим? Глядишь, у отца бы и не встало… хотя хули, я как чуток подрос, меня он больше и не трогал, понимал, что глотку перережу… Я раньше какое-то время с ножом всегда спал, — совсем тихо добавляет Микки. — Хотя даже не думал, что от отца. Или что боюсь чего. Просто… для крутизны. Но наверное, на самом деле от него…  
— Да бля… я… Я не думаю, что цвет волос помог бы. Если б ты перекрасился. И Мэнди… — Йен не замечает, что обнимает Микки так крепко, что тому, вероятно, больно. — Это просто мразь, он бы, наверное, всё равно… — Галлагер чувствует, как Микки начинает дрожать, растирает ему спину открытой ладонью, с лёгким нажимом, успокаивая, помогая крови бежать быстрее. — Нож Терри бы точно заслужил. Хотя чалиться из-за него… А, к чёрту, — Йен утыкается в чернявую макушку Милковича, притягивает её к своему плечу, целует. — Ты ведь знаешь, что не виноват, да? Знаешь? Хочешь, принесу тебе чего вкусненького… там кусок пирога вроде в холодильнике остался, черничного… Хочешь? И кола есть…  
Йен понимает, что говорит не то и, наверное, обращается с Микки как с ребёнком. Но так хочется его согреть, сделать что-то хорошее… Унять эту зябкую дрожь. Которая, кажется, уже у них обоих.  
— Хочу… да, хочу, и пирога хочу, и колы… — Микки отвечает как-то беспомощно, беззащитно — так, словно снова стал двенадцатилетним мальчишкой. Вернулся в детство, которое у него слишком рано отняли. — Блядь, нам же всем, по ходу… всем по двенадцать… мать от отца в двенадцать старшим из братьев забеременела, мне двенадцать было… и Мэнди, поди, я не знаю, когда он её впервые, жаль, маловато мы с ней всегда общались, цапались больше… Сестрёнка твоя, Дебби, помню, к моей повадилась. Идеал женщины в ней нашла. Косметику просила одолжить, шмотки, всё такое. Так отец и про неё пару раз обмолвился — дескать, младшенькая у Галлагеров расцветать начала… а ей же тогда лет одинадцать было, шмакодявке… Любимый возраст, бля? — Микки начинает дрожать сильнее, льнёт отчаянно и ранено к Йену, к его руке, растирающей спину. — Сам всегда орал, как детоёбов ненавидит… а нас, нас всех, матери он ведь тоже старше намного… Дебби ещё повезло, что перестала в наш дом шляться. Правильно все говорят — дом ужасов Милковичей… Принеси пирога, правда, — Микки вскользь трётся щекой о подбородок Йена. — И колы. Вдвоём выпьем, как пиво на стадионе, помнишь? После моей первой отсидки, когда на две банки денег не было?  
— Блин… Дебби, дурочка чёртова… — стиснув зубы, шипит Йен, чувствуя, что сейчас от души встряхнул бы любимую младшую сестрёнку. Без труда вспоминается, как Дебби, вдруг начав взрослеть, стала вертеться перед зеркалом и разглядывать всех встречных мальчишек и мужчин, будто желая проверить на них свои чары, сама толком не понимая, к чему это может привести. А ведь Терри бы мог… да запросто, а она, глупышка, небось ещё бы и польщённой себя чувствовала…  
Йен сам не замечает, как сжимает Микки слишком крепко.  
— Прости… Да, да, давай так и выпьем. Ты подожди, я быстро… — он гладит Микки по плечам, смотрит встревоженно и любяще, направляется на кухню, к холодильнику. На верхней полке всё ещё остался приличный кусок черничного пирога, и колы достаточно. Йен вытаскивает пирог, режет на части, укладывая поровну на тарелки. Прихватывает банку шипучки и узкий нож. Приносит Микки.  
— Ну, давай. Ты первый, готов? — Милкович кивает, и Йен одним ударом пробивает жестянку. Шипящий напиток вырывается фонтаном, стекает Микки в рот, капает на подбородок. Потом приходит черед Йена. Кофейно-сахарные пузырьки лопаются на языке, проскальзывают в горло, щекочут желудок — и заставляют отступить вязкий морок прошлого. Они снова связаны одной банкой колы, одним вкусом, одним ощущением.  
Когда на донышке остаётся несколько капель, Йен гладит Микки по щеке, и тот ластится о руку.  
Во рту вкус колы, черники, бисквитного теста. И вкус Йена — от поцелуев. Микки садится с ним рядом, тесно прижавшись плечом к плечу — так, как любил всегда, ещё с тех пор, когда старался скрыть их связь ото всех. Связь. Нерушимую, мать её, связь.  
Ещё глоток колы. Йен негромко смеётся, слизывает с его губ и подбородка пролившиеся капли. Зачёсывает волосы со лба.  
Прошлого нет. Прошлое — в прошлом.  
— Если бы не ты… — тихо говорит Микки. Не договаривает; только накрывает ладонью руку Йена, лежащую на своём бедре.  
Йен не отвечает. Молча кладёт голову ему на плечо, мазнув волосами. Переплетает пальцы.  
И в его молчании слышатся те же слова.  
Если бы не ты.


End file.
